wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Rand al'Thor
Rand al'Thor is the Dragon Reborn, the prophesized savior of the world from the Dark One. Robert Jordan has admitted that Rand is based off Tyr, the Norse god of strife. History On the continent he is known as the Dragon Reborn. To the Aiel, he is He Who Comes with the Dawn, the Car'a'carn. To the Atha'an Miere, the Sea Folk, he is the Coramoor. Shadowkiller, Lord of the Morning, Prince of the Dawn, True Defender of the Light. His birth was heralded by Gitara Moroso, Aes Sedai and Keeper of the Chronicles. Her Foretelling of his birth is this: "He is born again! I feel him! The Dragon takes his first breath on the slope of Dragonmount! He is coming! He is coming! Light help us! Light help the world! He lies in the snow and cries like the thunder! He burns like the sun!" Gitara Sedai then died. Rand was born on the last day of the Blood Snow, 978 NE, the famous battle at the end of the Aiel War, on the slopes of Dragonmount, as prophesized. He was born to Tigraine Mantear, the former Daughter-heir of Andor who had fled to the Aiel Waste to become a Maiden of the Spear, a woman warrior of the Aiel race. She had been convinced to flee by none other than Moroso herself, who said the world would be doomed if she did not. Tigraine, who renamed herself Shaiel, died moments after giving birth. His father was Janduin, an Aiel clan chief (the youngest in memory), who led the Shaarad, Reyn, Nakai and Taardad clans to kill King Laman Damodred of Cairhien for his sin. When he heard Shaiel had died, he relinquished his leadership and went off to the Blight to fight Trollocs. He was killed by Slayer. Rand was found by a young Tam al'Thor, a man who, seeking adventure, had joined the Illian army and fought at the Blood Snow. He and his new wife, Kari al'Thor, took Rand back to Tam's home village, Emond's Field. On Winternight, 998 NE, Trollocs attacked Emond's Field. Rand, his two friends (Perrin Aybara and Mat Cauthon), Egwene al'Vere, Nynaeve al'Meara, and Thom Merrilin were led out of Emond's Field by Moiraine Damodred and her Warder, Lan Mandragoran. Lan began teaching Rand the sword; he has since achieved a high enough level of skill to be known as a blademaster. Along with Loial, the Ogier, Moiraine led them to the Eye of the World in the Blight. Rand killed Aginor there, tapping into the Eye's pure saidin. They proceeded to Fal Dara, where he was told he was the Dragon Reborn. Rand did not believe this. After the Horn of Valere was stolen, Rand, Mat, Perrin and Loial accompanied Lord Ingtar and the Shienarians to reclaim it. At the battle of Falme, Rand and Ba'alzamon fought in the sky, and he was proclaimed Dragon Reborn after his victory. That winter, he camped with Moiraine, Perrin, Min Farshaw, and the Shienarians. Rand did not accept his fate. He journeyed to Tear alone, deciding this quest would end or begin his life. In the Stone of Tear, he took the blade Callandor, the Sword That Cannot Be Touched, and fulfilled a major prophecy, affirming his identity as Dragon Reborn in the minds of many. He then set out with Mat, Egwene and Moiraine to the Waste, seeking the endorsement of the Aiel as their Car'a'carn, literally a "chief of chiefs". He trapped Asmodean while there, and forced the male Forsaken to teach him to use saidin. He travelled to Rhuidean, where he learned the true origins of the Aiel. Leading the Aiel out of the Waste, he took Cairhien and Caemlyn, killing Rahvin. He was then approached by embassies from Elaida and from the Salidar faction. Elaida's embassy kidnapped him and shielded him. He escaped at Dumai's Wells. He has since forced many Aes Sedai on both sides to swear fealty to him. He captured Illian with the help of Davram Bashere. Mazrim Taim, a former false Dragon, has aided Rand by establishing the Black Tower, which trains men to channel, becoming Asha'man. It is Rand's answer to the White Tower. Taim is the M'Hael, leader of the Tower, although his true intentions have yet to be revealed; it is speculated he is a Darkfriend, although it has been stated by the author that he is not Demandred (a favorite theory among many readers). Rand is bonded to his three lovers, Min Farshaw, Elayne Trakand, and Aviendha of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel. Elayne is pregnant with his twins. He is advised mostly by Cadsuane Melaidhrin of the Green Ajah, and Sorilea, an Aiel Wise One. They have pledged to teach him "laughter and tears". Rand had changed a great deal from the boy who left Emond's Field two years ago. He has gone from the stubborn boy who refused to accept he was anything more than a simple sheepherder, to an arrogant iron-willed man who sometimes seems to have lost all trace of humanity. Having grown up with the belief that men should protect women, he has memorized the name of every woman who has died for him (at one point spending an entire night among the corpses in the aftermath of a major battle) and often berates himself with the list and the associated guilt. Many worry about his sanity; others (most notably the aforementioned Cadsuane and Sorilea) worry about his humanity. Finally, it is interesting to note that as the books have progressed, he has become less involved in the narrative, though he remains the central character. Book 3, The Dragon Reborn, was in fact told almost exclusively from the points-of-view of Mat Cauthon, Perrin Aybara and Egwene al'Vere, despite the fact that it is undoubtedly about Rand (all three parties eventually follow him to Tear and are present when he pulls the sword Callandor from the Stone and proclaims himself the Dragon Reborn), and the following books have continued in following the adventures of other characters besides Rand. Reincarnation Rand al'Thor is special in that he is the only known soul to be wove out by the Wheel of Time for a specific Rebirth. Although there are other known cases of rebirth (such as Birgitte Silverbow and Gaidal Cain), only Rand al'Thor's rebirth has been predicted. Most think of his soul as being Lews Therin Telamon, a male Aes Sedai from the Age of Legends who gained prominence in the Hall of Servants as the Dragon, the leader of the Forces of Light against the Shadow during the War of Power. This is, of course, why al'Thor is generally known as the Dragon Reborn. Other evidence is showcased in the prologue to The Eye of the World: Ishamael comments that he and Lews Therin have battled each other since the dawn of mankind countless times, suggesting that the Dragon is a prominent figure every time the War of Power occurs. Rand, however, hears Lews Therin's voice in his head, something that Lews Therin himself may not have experienced during his tenure as the Dragon; it is possible that Lews Therin and Rand are more strongly connected than were any previous forms of the Dragon. Similarities to other fictional messiahs Rand is similar to Paul Atreides in Frank Herbert's Dune as well as Jesus of Nazareth in The Bible because they are all men who possess powers usually wielded by women. Tiwaz References Over the course of the story, Rand has been shown to have many similarities to Tiwaz, the prototypical diety from which was developed Tyr, Zeus and Jupiter. Over the course of the story, he has in various prophecies been associated with images of a red-hot iron. Robert Jordan has assured fans that at some point in the last two books, Rand will lose his hand in an incident involving the poker. Another point is his love for three women: Elayne Trakand(the mother of his two chidren), Aviendha(a former Maiden of the Spear), and Min Farshaw(who has the ability to see the future). This references both Jupiter(who loved three mortal women with similar traits, all of whom are now referenced among the moons of Jupiter), but more promenantly, the Wiccan tradition of the triple goddess(Maiden-Mother-Crone). This would make Rand Wikipedia:Cernunnos, a point which is reinforced by a prophecy which speaks of him singing "that the fields will bring forth lambs and green things". Finally, Tyr, Jupiter and Zeus were all gods of justice. This ties in with Rand uniting most of the story-world under his rule, breaking some traditions and starting new ones. Category:Characters